


A Pleasant Surprise

by Nasexsavkifs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasexsavkifs/pseuds/Nasexsavkifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas and Saix have a whole day to themselves, but what happens when someone decides to call them at the wrong moment? Humour ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

Saix calmly handed the numerous mission reports to the other Organization members. Xemnas watched from afar as he gave Axel and Roxas their mission.  
"VIII, you are to accompany XIII on heart collection in Twilight Town, and we would also like you to destroy the shadow globs sighted there as well. Oh, and while it's on my mind, I would appreciate it if you would go and buy everything we need from the grocery store. We are startling to run low on supplies".  
Axel rolled his eyes and took the shopping list out of Saix's hand, "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir".  
Saix narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure you'll be able to take just a little bit of time out of your 'busy schedule'", he marked these words with mock quotation marks, "to fulfill this simple task. Unless you're not 'made for it', that is", he didn't use quotation marks that time.  
"*Sigh* Fine. I guess I have no choice in the matter, anyway. Let's go, Roxas".  
Axel summoned a portal and led Roxas into it. As soon as the pyro and his young, blonde friend had left, the castle was almost silent, since he was the only one occupying it, well... excluding the Superior, that is. But he spent all his time either preaching to kingdom hearts, working in his office or sitting in his throne in the meeting room doing nothing.  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, he walked off in the direction of his office, which was connected right next to Xemnas's. Unbeknownst to the diviner, however, Xemnas had a different agenda in mind.  
As soon as he had noticed Saix turning to his direction, he quickly took cover, intending on startling him, which he would've managed, if not for their lack of hearts, and Saix's denial relating to said subject.  
Saix didn't so much as twitch when Xemnas portalled directly in front of him. When he saw grey hair emerge from the pool of darkness, he merely bowed respectably.  
"Good day, Superior. How are you doing"?  
"I am the same as I normally am. But maybe I am feeling a little more energized this morning, seeing that we are a lot closer than we've ever been to reaching our goal".  
Saix was far too tired of these monologues to even care anymore. So he merely nodded out of respect to what his superior was telling him, even though it was making absolutely so sense to his already foggy mind.  
"...and that is when we will truly, finally exist", he finished, "Anyway, how have you been, VII? It has been quite some time since we last conversed. I am rather curious as to what you have been up to".  
Saix had awoken from his daze long enough to hear what Xemnas had just said, "Oh, not a lot, really. I've simply been filling out paperwork as you've instructed, and dealt with the neophytes".  
"Ah, but that is a lot, actually. What you have been doing is assisting in the gathering of hearts for the mother of all hearts - kingdom hearts. That, certainly, is not something to think lightly about".  
Saix bowed in thanks, "Thank-you, sir. I appreciate this greatly. However, I must depart. I am in quite a hurry".  
"Yes, that is fine. Where are you off to, anyway"?  
"I was actually going to fill out all the reports I haven't quite gotten to yet".  
"What a coincidence. I was heading for my own office. Well, since we're both going in the same direction, why don't I accompany you"?  
Saix raised an eyebrow. Xemnas, offering to accompany him to his own office, Saix, one of the many subordinates of the Organization, not even one of the six founders? Well sure, he was considered to be of higher status being that he was second-in-command and all, but wasn't this still kinda out of the ordinary? The only member Xemnas really conversed with and, in this case, accompanied, was Xigbar, even though it was against his will. The two still seemed kind of close.  
Saix chose to shrug it off, nonetheless.  
"Yes, of course".  
They both walked off together in silence, none of them having anything to say in their current situation. 

When they had reached the door leading to Xemnas's bedroom, unbeknownst to Saix, Xemnas rummaged through his pockets for the key and, having retrieved it, unlocked and door and let Saix in before him.  
As soon as the door was shut, and locked for good measure, behind them, Xemnas pushed Saix against a wall right next to the door and, leaning forward, he proceeded to kiss his startled subordinate. Saix's eyes widened in surprise, not have expected this sort of thing to happen at all in his lifetime. Xemnas forced his tongue into Saix's mouth, since his partner clearly wasn't as eager as he was, though that was all about to change. Saix involuntarily moaned around his master's wandering tongue. Xemnas smirked through the kiss at Saix's sudden willingness to cooperate.  
Good. Then that means this will all be a whole lot easier.  
Xemnas pulled away from the kiss, a single string of saliva connecting their lips together.  
"Superior..." Saix murmured.  
"I have planned this out for a while now, my diviner", Xemnas purred erotically, "All from the first time I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be laying underneath me, moaning and writhing in ecstasy".  
Saix groaned at the words. He really wasn't expecting this at all, but once it all settled in, he just couldn't refuse. Somehow, he knew this was just all wrong on so many levels, doing this sort of thing with his boss. But then again, if this was wrong, then he didn't want to be right.  
Xemnas leaned in for another kiss, a lot more passionate this time. Saix eagerly accepted the superior's wandering tongue, letting it wander the contours of his mouth. Xemnas was lost in the pleasure at the feeling of his tongue caressing the inside of Saix's hot mouth. He had awaited this moment for a long time, and he planned on revelling in every minute of it.  
Saix buried his fingers into Xemnas's long, grey hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss, all while Xemnas's wandering hands moved to lightly caress his buttocks and waist. One of the best things about this whole scenario was that all the other members were away, so the two of them could be as loud as they wanted, and no one would ever know of their little sexcapades.  
While this was all going on, Xemnas took the zipper on Saix's coat and pulled it down, exposing the pale, creamy flesh to the awaiting eyes of his superior. Xemnas eagerly took one of the nipples into his mouth and suckled on it furiously. Saix couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped his lips. All these new sensations were making his groin swell in arousal, which was growing to be a real pain in his tight, black trousers. Xemnas noticed his pain, but chose not to press on it just yet. Instead, he focused on drawing more noises out of his beautiful Luna Diviner's throat.

It had been around twenty minutes now, and Saix was already handcuffed to the large, king-sized bed laying in the middle of the room, completely nude to the awaiting eyes of the Superior. Xemnas eyed his rock hard groin hungrily. Saix thrashed around in his binds, making Xemnas even more excited than before.  
And then, without so much as a warning, he grabbed Saix's hard member roughly, eliciting a drawn out groan from the bluenette. With a firm grip, he pumped Saix to a steady pace, Saix reduced to a panting mess underneath the wandering hands.  
While all this was going on, Xemnas captured Saix's lips into a fierce kiss, grabbing a handful of sky blue hair, effectively deepening the kiss.  
Somewhere in the vast regions of the room they were currently occupying, a cheery ringing was heard.  
"Ignore it", Saix told him in between kisses.  
Unfortunately, the ringing was becoming too incessant, and Xemnas just had to put a stop to it. Breaking away from the kiss, he climbed out of bed and rummaged through the pockets of his discarded coat and pulled out his cell phone, the ringing now growing exponentially in volume. Switching the phone to loudspeaker, he replied to the call nonchalantly, much to Saix's frustration, "Hello"?  
"Hey there, Superior! How's it going"?  
It was Axel. Saix groaned noticeably, though not loud enough for Axel to hear. Xemnas placed the phone on the bedside table and continued talking as he climbed back into bed.  
"Great now".  
Saix raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Axel was confused as well, but it didn't show.  
"That's great! Me and Roxas are in the supermarket right now, but we don't know what we need to be buying".  
Xemnas started pumping Saix once again, Saix biting his lower lip, trying very hard not to moan like he wanted to.  
"What is it you're having trouble with exactly"? Xemnas asked casually.  
"Uh... I don't know exactly how to put it, so I'll just go right out and say it. What brand of tampons does Larxene use? You see, Roxas and I are looking at this wide range of female products, and there are just so many of them! I don't want Larxene getting on my case about it, so I need to know"!  
Xemnas sighed, "I think it's 'Libra' that she uses".  
He nipped Saix's tip playfully. Saix couldn't help but let out a gasp as precum leaked out of his tip and dribbled down his length.  
"Uh... Superior, are you alright"?  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask"?  
Xemnas took this to his advantage and licked at the tip of Saix's leaking tip. So badly he wanted to moan, but he held it in. He did, however, pant. Luckily, Axel didn't hear it over the noise around him.  
"I dunno. You just sound... you know what, nevermind. Can I speak to Saix now"?  
Xemnas smirked evilly, "Yeah, sure. I'll go get him".  
Xemnas used this opportunity to take Saix's lips into a bruising kiss, the bluenette returning it passionately.  
Once he had deemed it long enough, Xemnas pulled away and let Saix answer the phone.  
"Hello, VIII. What is it you need to speak to me about"? He asked in his very best monotone.  
"Hey there, buddy! How's it going"?  
"Alright, I guess. W-what is it that you wanted to ask me"? He stammered as Xemnas spread his legs and coated himself with lube.  
"What exactly is it that you want"?  
"Are you referring to my antibiotics*"?  
Xemnas had finished spreading his member and was lightly teasing Saix's entrance with it.  
"Yes, I am. What brand do you take"?  
"Is the Panamax available"?  
"Uh... let's see... yes, it is! Is there anything else you need from me"?  
"No, that's it. You don't have to worry about anything - ah - e-else"!  
Xemnas has just pushed himself into Saix's virgin entrance and was thrusting at a slow but steady speed.  
Saix could hear concern in Axel's voice.  
"...Saix, are you sure you're alright"?  
"Y-yes..."  
He could still sense concern in Axel.  
"Alright. But Roxas still wants to ask you something".  
Xemnas paused in his delicious torment.  
Saix groaned, "Fine. Put him on the line".  
He could hear Axel saying something incoherent to Roxas, right before Roxas answered the phone.  
"Um... hi".  
Unfortunately, Xemnas chose that moment to thrust right against something hidden inside of him. Whatever it was, it felt amazing.  
"Ah... h-hello XIII. What do you... want to know"?  
Xemnas chuckled quietly at his subordinate's weakness. Saix blushed furiously. Even Roxas had to notice something was up.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt"?  
Luckily it was Roxas. If it was Axel, he wouldn't have gotten away so easily.  
"Nuh..." Saix squeaked (yes, you heard me right).  
Roxas was very confused now, but chose not to press on the subject.  
"...okay... but anyway, could Xion and I work together tomorrow? If you let us work as a pair, I promise we will finish all our work even faster"!  
He really wanted Xemnas to pause with the thrusting, but it seemed that he was getting a lot of amusement out of the whole situation, and he refused to let up.  
"Yes, y-you can"!  
Saix could hear the smile in Roxas's voice, "Thanks, Saix! I'll put Axel back on".  
As Saix waited, he let out a fairly loud moan when Xemnas struck something even deeper.  
"Hey, Sai! I'm back"!  
"H-hello, Axel. Do you need anything - ELSE"?!!!!  
He couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped his lips as Xemnas pounded ruthlessly against the spot he had just discovered was hidden inside of him.  
"Okay, what's wrong? It sounds almost as if you're... hold on. Are you masturbating"?  
"No, you stupid piece of shi- AH"!!!  
Axel chuckled, "Yep, I was right. You're masturbating. So, what are you masturbating over, anyway? The Superior did need to go get you, and you didn't really sound that embarrassed then. Therefore, I come to reason that maybe you started touching yourself when you started talking to me, am I right"?  
"N-no"!  
"Come on, let me hear it! Let's hear your orgasm"!! Axel laughed loudly.  
Xemnas suddenly picked up the phone, "That's enough. Don't you dare tell anyone what you heard. Do you understand".  
And then, just like that, he ended the call and turned off the phone, without even hearing what Axel had to say.  
Saix would've brought this up, if not for the intense pleasure Xemnas was giving him. He could not talk. Whenever he tried opening his mouth, all that came out was a long string of moans.  
"Ah... X-Xemnas..."  
Xemnas pressed his ears incredibly close to his ear and purred, "You naughty diviner, getting all hot and bothered while talking to Axel".  
Saix's breath hitched.  
Xemnas chuckled deeply and seductively, "I can tell you need to cum now".  
Xemnas quickly grabbed a hold of Saix's neglected erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.  
Saix came, in a flash of white. Not long after Xemnas joined him. Both collapsed on the bed, panting and murmuring nonsense to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the title sucks!!  
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by a KH kink meme I saw online which caught my interest.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos!!


End file.
